A device of this type is known, for example, from EP 0695 523 B1 or alternatively from DE 20 2011 104 673. Such devices serve to couple the guidance unit to a furniture drawer so that the furniture drawer, for example, drawer member, can be separated from the guidance unit when required.
It can thereby be removed independently from the furniture body, whereby it is possible to assemble the guidance unit remaining in the body.
Such devices, in addition to coupling the furniture drawer and guidance unit, further serve to adjust the position of the furniture drawer with respect to the guidance unit. This is important in order to adjust at the front of the furniture drawer in the closure position thereof a uniform joint appearance or uniform gap widths between the edges of the front of the furniture drawer and the furniture body surrounding them. To this end, it is possible to adjust the furniture drawer via the device in terms of height or also laterally. Furthermore, an inclination or depth adjustment of the furniture drawer with respect to the guidance unit is conceivable.
It is possible to provide the device or coupling with a displacement device which permits displacement only in one of the spatial directions or alternatively to provide it with a displacement device which enables displacement in a plurality of spatial directions, for example, two or three spatial directions.